cheated out of love
by SilverShadowWolf46
Summary: ALL HUMAN!Rose an Dimitri have been married for 8years. rose comes home early from work and finds Dimitri in bed with Tasha.she moves out now Dimitri is determined to get rose back without rose getting killed in the process. can love really over come all?
1. finding out

All is good with her life until one fateful night she walked in on her husband of 8 years in bed with her best friend's boyfriend's aunt. She stares in shock as do the two on the bed. Her husband watches as her face turns from shock to hurt to anger. Her face becomes contorted with rage as her mind begins to process the scene before her. Her eyes turn black with anger and red begins to cloud her vision. Her husband gets up and slowly approaches her, hands raised slightly as if he's going to calm a rabid animal.

"Honey?" her husband asks "it's not what it looks like?" it came out as a question

_. O right you just HAPPENED to fall on top of her and you both just HAPPENED to be naked. Yea right my ass._

"DO YOU REALLY THINK IM RETARDED? DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT 'IT ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE'!" She all but screamed.

Her husband flinched at the sight. His wife was not the one to be caught yelling. She usually had a mellow feel about her – the only way she would yell at you is if she was really pissed to the point where she would kill you or if you almost put her Gucci shirt in the washer instead of dry cleaning it. She slowly shook her head traitor tears falling down her face.

"I'm leaving." She whispered hoarsely. She ran into the den took her duffle bag ran back into the master bedroom and began throwing her clothes in the bag.

Her husband came up behind her and said," Babe where are you going?"

he was acting as if she didn't just catch him in bed with someone else. He placed his hands on her hips. Bad choice. She picked up her foot and kicked it back at full force he collapsed with a grunt she spun at top speed and punched his in the nose he fell back still on his knees covering his now bloody nose. She spun on her heel walking toward the door.

She stopped in the doorway turned to her ex-husband and said "that's why you don't mess with Rose Hathaway." And with that she walked out the house slamming the door.


	2. Shoulder to cry on

Once she was a safe distance from the house, she pulled over to the curb because her vision had become blurred with tears. She curled into a ball and for the first time in 8 years did she cry. She cried until her eyes could simply not produce any more tears. She took a look at her surroundings and noticed that the sun was setting and darkness was beginning to surround her.

She went to start her car and it stuttered. "Dam it! Come on you can't do this to me!" she said.

_Great I'm losing my mind too! I'm talking to my dam car!_ She thought as she revved the engine again, this time the engine began to purr. _THANK YOU!_ She took off thinking of where she could stay for awhile.

_Mom and dad? No there honeymooning in Turkey_. She shuddered. _Ewwwwww horrible mental picture Ewwwwww. O! I know Lissa and Christian. I mean sure Dimitri cheated on me with Christian's aunt but they ARE my best friends so I guess so. _

She decided that she would ask Lissa. She picked up her cell and dialed her best friend's number; it rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Lissa answered.

"Lissa? Do you think I could crash at your house for a while?" Rose asked.

"Um sure but why?" Lissa asked curious.

Rose wasn't sure how to tell her that she found Dimitri in bed with Tasha. _Might as well get this over with._

Rose took a deep breath. "Lissa. I got off work today early and so I was headed home and I walked in on….on." by now Rose was deeply sobbing

"On what rose?" Lissa asked panicked. It wasn't like Rose to cry. She was a pillar of strength.

"On….D…Dimitri and T...Tasha I…in bbed." Rose stuttered out in between sobs

Lissa gasped. And the phone slipped out of her grasp. It fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Lissa? Are you still there?" Rose said.

On the other line you could hear Lissa scrambling to get the phone.

"Yea, just a little shocked that's all." Lissa said breathlessly.

"So can I stay with you guys?"

"Of course you're welcome here anytime." Lissa answered

"Thanks Lissa I'll see you in 10."

"K bye."  
"bye" and Rose snapped shut her phone.

Rose took of in the direction of Lissa's house.

_10 minutes later_

Rose finally pulled up to Lissa and Christian's house. As soon as Rose stepped out she was enveloped into a hug by Lissa.

"Rose everything is going to be ok." Lissa said to comfort Rose.

Rose was still deeply sobbing as Lissa lead Rose inside.

"Rose I am so sorry for what my aunt did to you." Christian apologized. Pulling Rose into a brotherly hug.

"It's not your fault Chris." She answered.

"But…" he started to say but Rose cut him off.

"Christian if you say sorry one more time I will make it so you can't have children." She warned.

They all laughed. Lissa lead Rose to the guest room and set Rose on the bed. She closed the door and Rose let silent tears fall and she soon fell asleep.

Lissa silently headed back down the stairs to Christian. She found him in the kitchen. She plopped down on one of the bar stools and Christian passed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said while taking a sip.

"How is she?" he asked concerned.

"She's sleeping but it'll take awhile for her to get passed this." Lissa said sadly.

"Can't believe Belicov actually cheated on Rose." He said shaking his head disappointed.

"Yea I know. Everyone thought they were soul mates." She sighed.

"Yea. I hope she's ok."

"Me too Chris me too." Lissa agreed.

"What did Rose do when she found them in… bed?" he asked awkwardly.

"From what I heard, Rose left Dimitri with a wobble in his step," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "a broken nose and a hit to his ego."

Chris chuckled but then stopped. "Wait wasn't Rose wearing stilettos?"

"Yea." Lissa said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Chris cringed. "Can you say ow? But the bastard deserved it."

"Yea. He did." She agreed .They started laughing. But were cut off by a blood-chilling scream. They ran to the guest room to she Rose sitting up with tears cascading down her cheeks. Lissa and Chris sat on either side of her and wrapped her in a hug. They sat like that all night with Rose crying on their shoulders and eventually fell in to the darkness of sleep.


	3. A pictures worth a thousand words

_Back at the house…_

The walls were to closing in; despair filled the atmosphere. The house was unusually quite and still. Dimitri lay in bed staring at the ceiling he didn't know how long he lay there but he knew he deserved it for what he did to her. He sighed deeply and turned to his side and found himself face-to-face with a picture of them from wedding. His heart clenched as he remembered that day 8 years ago.

_Flashback___ _(_**A.N. DON'T REALLY KNOW WHATS SAID IN A WEDDING LOL)**

Everyone stood as the door opens, revealing the most beautiful woman on earth; my Roza. Felix Mendelssohn's a midsummer night's dream began to play and rose began her walk to the alter. Her father placed her hand in mine and walked over to rose's mother. Everyone sat and the priest began the wedding sermon. It came time for our wedding vows

".Rose you're my best friend, my love and my soul mate. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I said.

Rose had tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Comrade, you're everything, my love, my soul and my life. You're always there to support me and back me up. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She said

"Can we have the rings?" Paul my 8 year old nephew came. I took one and she the other

"Do you Rosemarie Hathaway take Dimitri Belicov to be you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold till death you part?"

. "I do" she said confidence and love filling her voice.

"And do you Dimitri Belicov take Rosemarie Hathaway to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do." I said with pure love saturating my voice

" Does anybody have an objection? Speak now or forever hold your piece." Everyone remained quiet.

"good." The priest muttered," by the power invested by me and the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I pulled her in to a kiss. Everyone cheered as we walked back down the aisle. And made run for the limo as everyone threw rice

_End of flash back_.

That day 8 years ago, Rose made Dimitri the happiest man on earth.

"I'm such and idiot." He said to know one in particular.

Outside an owl hooted as if agreeing.

"You're not helping stupid owl!" Dimitri yelled.

Dimitri knew that if Rose was still here she would say something like '_talking to animal's comrade? First sign of insanity'_

He smiled thinking of her. But he still felt empty on the inside.

He remembered the look of pure hatred in her eyes as she caught him and Tasha. _What was I even thinking? _Dimitri thought.

_Flashback_

After Rose had left. Tasha came up and pulled Dimitri off the floor.

"O my god Dimitri! Are you ok? I can't believe that bitch!" she spat; effectively spraying Dimitri in spit.

"Ok first of all Tasha, say it don't spray it," he said wiping his face clean of blood and spit.

"What are you talking about I do not spit!" she yelled

"Whatever Tasha just help me clean up."

"Uhhh no I might get blood on my Gucci heels or chip a nail or…"she continued on rambling

_Dam she's fucking annoying!_ He thought

"TASHA WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he exploded

"Excuse me?" Tasha replied raising her eyebrows

"YOU HEARD ME NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T COME BACK YOU ANNOYING BITCH!"

"fine." She said heading for the door. She turned just before Dimitri closed the door

" you will regret this Dimitri Belicov you will!" she said in a deadly voice.

"YA OK YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he yelled before slamming the door.

_End of flash back_.

Dimitri shivered remembering Tasha's deathly tone as she threatened him.

He turned over grabbing the photo of Rose and him and hugged it to his chest.

_I will get my Roza back if it's the last thing I do!_ He thought before falling into the darkness of sleep.


	4. This is just the start

_(A.N. I know a lot of you are wondering why Dimitri cheated on rose in the first place so this chapter is basically back round __ enjoy __)

* * *

_

_At Dimitri and Rose's house_

Dimitri woke covered in sweat. Struggling to get out of bed, he felt as if the sheets were suffocating him. He wished all that had happened yesterday was just a horrible nightmare but it was real. He wished he could wake to find rose laying next to him asleep or find her where ever she may be and engulf her in a hug; but he couldn't. He remembered how this horrible nightmare began and it all started when Tasha came a month ago.

_Flashback _

Rose had just left for work. When the doorbell sounded; Dimitri opened the door to reveal Tasha. A long time friend of Dimitri since high school.

"Hi Tasha come in." Dimitri greeted her.

Tasha waked in with a mysterious man tailing her. He had a black fedora hat and a brown trench coat buttoned to his neck.

"Err Tasha may I ask who's your friend?" Dimitri asked slightly uncomfortable. There was an intimidating feel to this mystery man.

"Oh yes this is my friend Evan Swagger." she answered

Dimitri raised his hand to shake his hand. Evan reached out to return the handshake. When Dimitri took his hand he felt a thin long scar down the mans hand.

They sat in the living room in an awkward silence

"Soooo Tasha hows…." He started to say but Tasha cut him off.

"Ok Dimitri i'm not even going to foreplay, I'm going to cut straight to the chase. There's something I want." she said in a determined voice.

"And what would that be?" Dimitri said a little lost.

"You." She said in a failed attempt to sound seductive- right here she just sound crazy.

"Err Tasha are you high or something?" Dimitri asked

"Of course not but you will give me what I want." She said threateningly

"Why would I do that Tasha? And anyways you know I'm with rose."

"Ah your precious rose. Or should I say roza? "She said mockingly, "how would you feel if something were to happen to her?"

Dimitri just stared then burst out laughing, "you Tasha really I've known you since 8th grade and I know you wouldn't hurt a fly."

She raised her eyebrows, "oh really do you remember sweet ole Eve Torres?"

"Yes what about her?" he asked warily.

"Do you remember how her oh so tragically died?" she said in a faked sincere voice.

"She died in a house fire." He said sadly

"And do you know what caused that fire?" she asked innocently

"No they never…." Dimitri saw and evil look slowly cross Tasha's face, "YOU! YOU KILLED HER!"

"Finally you figured it out! Give the big bad Russian a bone he figured it out!" she rejoiced and chuckled as did Mr. Swagger.

"Why? Why did you kill her Tasha?"

"Because she wouldn't give me what I wanted. Now Mr. Swagger here, "she gesture to Evan.

" has agents currently following rose. Now give me what I want or your precious roza will be found bleed to death on the side of the street."

All Dimitri could do was nod

"Ok good now I'll be back tomorrow after rose leaves for work to claim my prize." Just before Dimitri closed the door Tasha turned and said'

"O and Dimitri? Don't even think of telling anyone because I have people watching her closely; shadowing her; ready to strike and kill her with in the second. And even if you tell the police or anyone for that matter you'll never get to rose in time to save her." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

_What I wouldn't give to be able to slap that smirk right off her creepy ass face_. Dimitri thought.

_End of Flashback_

Dimitri went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin glistened with sweat.

He changed into his work out clothes and headed for his home gym.

_4 hours and 3 broken punching bags later_

Dimitri headed to the kitchen to get a bottle of water when the door rang. He opened the door to reveal Tasha.

"What do you want Tasha?" he asked frustrated.

She walked in as if she owned the place. "Well Dimitri I just wanted to remind you that even if rose isn't here anymore; our agreement is still in effect." She said

Dimitri sighed deeply, "Tasha game over. OK? you win. I already lost rose. It's over; the end."

Tasha smiled sweetly and said "please Dimitri you really don't know me. Do you?" She said chuckling

She headed for the door and stopped in the doorway just to say, "This is just the start."

* * *

hope you enjoyed. :) review and give me ideas on how Dimitri should try to get rose back.

o and check out my BFFE's ( best friend for eternity) story

The Evil Thoughts Turns Good

- luvs you muches


	5. Stranger in the woods

Dimitri knew that rose was at Lissa and Christian's house and he also knew that Tasha wasn't cold-hearted enough to kill her nephew's- her only family member left- best friend in front of him. It was the perfect plan or so he thought.

Dimitri changed and got into his Novitec Tunero F430

(A.N. link on my profile )

He back out and was greeted by the warm inviting site of the sunset. An array of warm orange and brilliant red; lit the streets of California Dimitri sped towards Lissa and Christian's house.

_20 minutes later_

Dimitri pulled up to the old Victorian style house and noticed Rose's _Aston Martin DBS Carbon Black _

_(A.N. link on profile__) sitting in their driveway. He parked on the curb and ran to the door. He knocked and a minute later the door opened to reveal Christian with a happy expression but when he saw Dimitri His smile melted away and was replaced by a frown._

_"What do you want?" he said in an annoyed voice._

_"I want to see Rose."_

_"Uh no. Dimitri you hurt my sister and... No I can't allow you to see her. And anyways she's not even here."_

_"Christian don't even try to lie I know she's here. Her car is right there dude." _

_"I'm not fucking lying you dumbass!" he yelled._

_"Then were the fuck is my wife?" _

_"Oh now you care? After all the pain and other shit you did to her, now you choose to care? Dude just get the fuck off my yard!" Christian yelled shaking his head disappointed _

_"Not till I see my dam wife!"_

_"Dimitri you're like my brother but if you don't get off my yard right now I will call the police on you. I am not kidding." Christian said calmly _

_Dimitri was too angry to say anything. He stormed back to the car and took off._

_Ok I need to calm down before I kill someone. __Dimitri thought._

_He drove to the one place that calmed him the most. The park. _

_10 minutes later_

_Dimitri pulled into the parking lot to the park which was empty save for a few cars. _

_He took a walk down the nature trail when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a black blur to his right then the glare from a metal object. He decided to just ignore it. He continued do the path and came to a beautiful field; the path encircled it, a pond centered in the middle and park benches along the edges. He looked around and for the first time he noticed a woman with long mahogany hair. She said on a bench with her knees to her chest, with a journal and a pen. Dimitri began walking towards her, he didn't know why. But something about this woman drew him in. He approached the woman silently.__ Dude I feel like a stalker. __He neared the woman and was just 5 feet from her, when he stepped on a twig, it send a snap resounding through the peaceful meadow. The woman's head snapped up and turned. It was Rose. Once rose registered Dimitri's face she got up to leave. But Dimitri wasn't having any of that, he grabbed he wrist._

_She turned with anger in her eyes, "Dimitri let go or we will have a repeat of yesterday."_

_He gulped, "Roza let me at least explain." _

_"And why would I let you explain? There's nothing to explain. You cheated on me with Tasha." She said as if that was the simplest thing on earth. If only she knew. _

_"Rose please." He pleaded _

_She took a deep breath, "fine. But hurry up."_

_"Rose the only reason I cheated on you was because." But then he saw a flash on silver. He looked behind her to see Evan Swagger with a gun and to others with bows and arrows all pointed to Rose. "Because…" he stuttered. Evan shook his finger, mouthing the words __'no, no, no,' _

_"Because? I'm waiting Dimitri." She said impatiently_

_"Because," he paused to look up at Evan who had an eyebrow raised and the gun ready to shoot_

_I can't believe I'm about to say this. But it will keep her safe._

_"Because, Rose, you were never able satisfy my desires." he said smirking, but on the inside Dimitri was dieing. _

_Rose stared in shock; her heart was shattered in to a million pieces; tears began to fall from her eyes. She turned and ran back in the direction of the parking lot. Dimitri felt his eyes begin to burn with his own tears as he watched his love run from him. He started to head to his car with his shoulders hunched over when he heard the laughs of Evan and his minions and Evan then places his hand on Dimitri's shoulder. _

_"Good, I thought we would have to kill her before the game had really begun." He said in mock sadness._

_They then disappeared leaving Dimitri alone in the empty field with a heavy heart and conscious.

* * *

_

not going to update till Wednesday im going to Orlando. I'll update three times when i get back:)

* * *

check out my BFFE's story :)

heres a preview to my BFFE's story- The Evil Thoughts Turns Good it's on my profile :)

Prologue

In a tower deep in Atlantis, lies King Neptune. There's something wrong with King Neptune. His wonder cloud has been stolen, and now King Neptune is all RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS…Well a wonder cloud is a cloud on top of your head and that cloud gives King Neptune evil thoughts about what to do to the people of Bikini Bottom. This is what happens.

Chapter One: The Evil Thoughts Turns Good

At the Stop-N'-Shop on Royal Drive, King Neptune is debating on the latest fin shiner.

"Well The Ultra Fin Shiner is very small for my abundant fin."

After a long exhausting argument with an employee they settle on the Finastic Shiner.

"For this all mighty King Neptune I recommend this fin shiner in this jar. It's called the Finastic Shiner."

After hearing his four favorite words "all mighty King Neptune." he was sold. But upon seeing the price King Neptune goes into a fit rage. Also no one can calm him. A loud smash echoes through the store followed by a deep evil laugh and the sound of a car taking off.

King Neptune speeds toward home only to be stop by a stop light. Just before the light turns green an old granny is passing the street. King Neptune waits impatiently as the old lady crosses the road. He begins to wait vigorously as the crowd passes by. He finally gets home, he yells in the empty house.

"Someone in this place I'm ready for my daily back rub appointment."

But then something feels weird…something feels missing in King Neptune head. He looks all around the room he sees nothing not even his wonder cloud. The first person he thinks who took the cloud is GangstaBob. GangstaBob is toughest of the weenies. But then King Neptune feels an award feeling in his belly a feeling of goodness and rainbows and unicorns. But King Neptune puts the feeling aside and

Goes on the quest to find GangstaBob

* * *

Luvs you muches


	6. The weak strike back

_R_ose burst through the door of Lissa and Christian's house tears cascading down her cheeks. As soon as she was fully inside the house, she slid down the door. Lissa and Christian had come running in once they heard her sobs.

"Rose what's wrong?" Christian asked

"Dimitri." Rose stuttered out. It was all she could get out before the pain of the events in the park engulfed her again and a sob racked through her body. Lissa eyes had narrowed as soon as rose had said 'Dimitri', but once Rose started crying. Lissa's eyes were nothing more then slits on her face.

"What did that bastard do now?" Lissa asked fury beginning to saturate her voice.

Rose took a deep breath before launching it to her story. As she explained what happened she could see plain concentrated fury cross her friends face. Once she finished her story her two best friends had the look of someone who wanted to go out and kill someone very painfully; and Rose knew without a doubt that that unfortunate person was Dimitri. Rose looked down at here lap with tears yet again falling.

_Oh hell no! You have no clue what you just did Dimitri Belicov! No one gets away with hurting my best friend! Welcome to the 7__th__ circle of hell._ Lissa thought darkly.

The room remained quiet with so much sadness filled the air; but then the silence was broken by Lissa.

"That bastard!" she screamed as she searched frantically through the drawers of the kitchen.

They were a little confused. "Uh Lis were you going?"

"Oh no where important." She said innocently.

"Lis seriously were you going?"

"Just to pay an old friend a visit." She said smirking.

They finally caught on. "Ohhhh. Dimitri?"

She nodded her head. "Well I'm just going to have a little chat with Dimitri." She smiled sweetly

She walked out the front door to her red Ferrari F430 (A.N. picture on profile)

They heard the purr of Lissa's Ferrari. Rose turned to Christian and whispered,

"whoa. That's a new side of her."

Lissa headed in the Direction of Dimitri's house. The sun was beginning to set, lighting the sky with streams of red and orange. She pulled up to the familiar house of her best friend. Lissa parked her car in the drive way. And stormed up to the front door; she knocked on the door but when Dimitri didn't answer she started to pound on the door with her mini fists

"Dimitri Belikov! You open this dam door!" Lissa yelled through the door

Footsteps sounded inside and the door knob clicked. As soon as the door opened a crack Lissa kicked it open and stormed right up to a stunned.

"Now you listen here you stupid dumbass!" she yelled pointing her finger in front of Dimitri's face," how dare you hurt rose like that after everything that you two went through you have audacity to cheat on her then as if that wasn't enough you went and told her that at the park. You should have just left her alone!"

"But…" he started to say but was cut off by Lissa's fist connecting with his face. He stood there shocked while his jaw was stinging.

_Dam that hurt like hell! Dam Lissa got one good uppercut!_ Dimitri thought in shock.

Lissa stared a little shocked at her strength as a black and blue bruise began to form on his jaw.

Lissa lifted her foot and round-housed him. She got him on the left side of his ribcage, hearing a small crack followed by Dimitri's cry of pain as he collapsed. He lay on the floor clutching his ribs and groaning from the pain.

He thought Lissa was done but just before she left she lifted her leg and brought her heel to Dimitri's nose, a satisfying crack sounded.

"You dumbass! Now stay the hell away form my best friend!" she yelled before leaving.

_Dam Lissa got some serious strength dam!_

Lissa returned to her car her breathing labored. She had used all the power in her tiny body.

_Dam didn't know I had the strength to do that much damage. _Lissa thought still in disbelief.

She speed back home with out a single thought more about Dimitri and his injures.

* * *

what did you think? wuz it good?

-luv you muches


	7. Old Friends and Tragedies

After Lissa left, Dimitri slowly pushed himself up; wincing as he felt a sharp pain echo through his chest. He slowly went to the kitchen to retrieve his keys, and then he limped to his car. He headed towards St. Montoz Medical Hospital (LOL)

_20 minutes later_

Dimitri slowly entered the hospital waiting room, groaning with each step. A bored looking lady looked up from the front desk and gasped at the site that was Dimitri.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

All Dimitri could do was groan in response.

"Oh you poor dear. Come on" she said leading him to a hospital room.

"Sir, I'm going to need to know your name." she said holding a pen and a medical chart.

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Date of birth?"

"July 3rd 1984" (LOL I was born July 3rd )

"How did you sustain these injuries?"

"Erm….I fell down the stairs."

"uh huh," she said like she didn't believe him," well will be with you soon."

5 minutes the door opened, snapping Dimitri out of his trance.

The doctor was looking down at the medical sheet.

"Well ," he said before looking up" Dimitri? Is that you?"

Dimitri looked up at the doctor's face." Aaron?"

"yea." He said. He gave Aaron a man hug (LOL)

"What's up man I thought you were in Minnesota?"

"Nothing much just became a doctor and I moved back here." He answered

"No way." Dimitri said sarcastically.

Aaron laughed as he checked Dimitri's injures

"Dude were did you get all of these?"

"Erm… my wife's best friend was pissed at me."

"Christian?"

"No. Lissa." Dimitri admitted sheepishly

Aaron stared for about a minute then burst out laughing.

"D...Dude you got beat up by a girl half your size?"

"Dude its not funny she freaking has a strong ass uppercut and round house man no lying."

"I can tell by the fact that you have a severely bruised jaw, a broken nose, and a possible cracked rib." Aaron diagnosed.

"dam." What else could Dimitri could say?

"I second that. Dude why did she beat the crap out of you?"

"Uhhh... I cheated on rose." Dimitri stuttered.

"What the fuck dude! Why?"

"UHH..."

"Dude, come on you can tell me."

"Swear not to tell any one?"

"Swear."

Dimitri told Aaron everything from when Tasha first came to the day in the park.

"Dude you have to tell someone."

'I can't Aaron don't you understand? Tasha has people every where if she gets one sign that I told the police she'll kill Rose."

"Can see your problem there Dimka." Aaron said sadly

"Yea I'm trying to work out how I'm supposed to get rose back with out Tasha coming after us."

"Yea dude me too I hope you get her back."

"Me too. Well I got to go. It's been nice seeing you again."

Dimitri walked out and headed home.

Dimitri was sitting in the living room watching TV when he got a call.

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Dimitri?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Alexia. Aarons little sister"

"Oh hey."

"Dimitri I have to tell you something." She said sounding as if she was crying.

"What happened Alex?"Dimitri asked worried.

"They found Aaron dead on the side of the road."

Dimitri gasped. He had only just seen Aaron 2 hours ago.

"Wh...What happened?"

"They found him with a bashed in skull. He was apparently a victim of a mugging gone wrong." She answered sniffling.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Alex."

"Its ok I just wanted to tell you since you are his best friend."

"Thanks for telling me Alex."

"No problem well Dimitri I got to go."

"Ok bye Alex. I truly am sorry."

"Thanks ."

After Dimitri hung up he stood there for a minute then the one thing his mind could comprehend was

"TASHA"

* * *

not gonna be able to update as much becuase of school only on weekends mostly srry

-love you muches


	8. Don't Break the Rules

_**Previously**_

_After Dimitri hung up he stood there for a minute then the one thing his mind could comprehend was_

"_TASHA"_

_**Back to the story**_

"Yes?" Tasha's voice said suddenly from behind him.

Dimitri jumped and turned to find a smirking Tasha.

"What the fuck!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Now now Dimitri that's not how you greet visitors." Tasha said mockingly

"Your not welcome her Tasha. And anyways how the hell did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." She said mysteriously.

"Stop messing with me Tasha. Now why did you do it?" he demanded

"Do what?" Tasha asked innocently.

"YOU KILLED AARON! YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

"Well, I did tell you not to tell any one." She said in a sing-song voice.

.Dimitri stuttered. He should have known that they would be watching.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU CRAZY BITCH GETS OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he exploded.

First he had lost Rose now his best friend was dead.

Tasha Glared. Then said in a deathly voice,

"Soon you'll find out what happens when you break the rules to my game."

She left and upon hearing her car's engine fade he took his keys and headed towards the police station.

He was about 2 blocks away when he saw a silver gleam. He ignored it. Then a motorcycle came and swerved into Dimitri's lane. Dimitri swerved almost going off the road. He turned to see Evan Swagger on the bike waving.

Then Evan shook his finger as if to say 'no, no, no'

Dimitri shook his head and continued down the road.

A minute later Dimitri jumped at the sound of his phone.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" Dimitri said

"Ah. Dimitri. It's been so long since we have talked." Evan Swaggers voice came through the phone.

"What the hell! Were did you get my number?" Dimitri demanded.

"From your friend's phone. Uh… Aaron was it? He was quite a joy to kill." He said laughing.

"You bastard he was my friend."

"Yea, yea, yea...well you weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Just to tell you that there are penalties for breaking the rules of the game." Evans voice crackled with laughter before the line went dead.

Dimitri hung up.

"what the fuck did he mean by…" but Dimitri never got to finish as a Semi came barreling down the street, coming head-on and Dimitri had no where to go because the road was on lane.

Dimitri screamed as he was hit head-on. His car rolled 5 times, down the ditch then came to a stop after hitting a tree. Dimitri was now up-side down hanging in his car at the bottom of the ditch. In the back round he heard police sirens, just before Dimitri fell unconscious, Evan Swaggers voice drifted in his mind.

_Just to tell you that there are penalties for breaking the rules of the game_

_

* * *

_

hope you enjoy :)

-love you muches


	9. The Phone Call

It had been 3 hours since Lissa had got home and Rose and Chris were still giving her weird looks.

"Will you guys stop staring at me like I'm an alien or something? It's seriously annoying!"

They looked sheepishly, "sorry Lissa. Were just a little shocked that's all."

"What because I put the hurt down on Dimitri?" she said trying to sound gangster.

They stared then burst out laughing at Lissa's poor attempt at imitating the voice of a gangster.

"Yea! Gurl you know it!" Rose said laughing

Rose and Lissa continued their Fake gangster banter.

Then Chris feeling left out said "Dawg! My home Gurl! Sistha Rose! Home skills I'm still hur"

"…"

Total silence.

"No Chris. Just no." they said shaking their heads.

Chris pouted." B...But I felt left out!"

"Yea but you just killed it Chris." Rose said solemnly

"Fine what ever." He said walking out.

"What up wrong with that boy?"

Lissa just shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

Lissa could be heard cooking and Rose was in the living room watching tv.

Just then the phone rang.

_RING RING RING!_

Rose only heard small parts.

"Hello…How is your day today deputy...Oh no that's horrible I hope their ok…oh Rose? ... Yes she's here…of course hold on for a minute."

"Rose!" Lissa called

"YEA!"

"PHONE!"

"COMING!"

Rose hurried to the kitchen to see Lissa holding the phone out to her

She took it then mouthed

"Thanks."

Lissa nodded then went to the living room.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov?" rose flinched at her legal name.

"Ye…Yes this is her."

" this is deputy Luke of California state police station."

"Oh hello deputy Luke. May I ask why you are calling?"

" I'm very sorry to tell you this but your husband was involved in a horrible accident. He was hit head on by a semi truck around 14 hundred hours today (A.N. 2 o'clock)

Rose gasped.

"Is…Is he ok?" she asked frantically.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this but is at medical hospital and has slipped in to a coma." The officer said sadly.

"Thank you officer." She said before hanging up.

Tears clouded her vision and sobs racked through her body.

Darkness began to surround her. She faintly heard Chris and Lissa burst through the door asking what happened.

Just before she passed out one word escaped her mouth

"Dimitri."

* * *

i have school but i'll try to update every day if i can. :) sorry it took so long i had writers block :) what did you think?

-love you muches :)


	10. Sleep Talking

Enjoy :)

* * *

"_Chris I'm worried about Rose. She's been out for 2 hours."_

"_Lissa calm down! She'll wake up when she's ready."_

"_I wonder what made her faint."_

"_Why did she say Dimitri right before she went out? If he did something else to her I will come and chop off his dick!"_

Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaed.

"oh my god chris she's waking up!" Lissa exclaimed sounding like a child on Christmas morning.

"Lissa will you tone it down a little I have a major hadache!" rose said aggravated.

"Sorry Rose." Lissa said sheepishly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh."  
Rose answered.

"Rose what happened?" Chris asked.

"I fainted." She answered sarcastically.

"Oh really."

"Yes you dumbass." Rose answered laughing.

"Ok guys hopefully now that you guys are finished," she said pausing to turn and face Rose," would you like to explain why you fainted?"

"Well…err….you see..." Rose answered stuttering

"Geez Rose just spit it out."

"Ok well…." She started launching in the story.

After she was done, Lissa's mouth was hanging open and Chris was asking if he was ok.

"Chris he's in a coma. Does it sound like he's ok?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Sorry dumb question."

"Yea I know."

Meanwhile Lissa was shaking her head.

"Are you going to see him Rose?"

"Yea I'm heading to the hospital now." Rose answered nodding her head.

"Ok we'll come with you."

Rose just nodded and went upstairs to get ready.

10 minutes later they were in the car driving to the hospital.

The ride there was quiet; sorrow and worry saturated the air.

When they finally got to the hospital they walked up to the receptionist.

"hello welcome to medical hospital." The lady said with a genuine smile.

"I'm here to see Dimitri Belikov."  
"Oh of course dear and you would be?"

"Rosemarie Belikov"

"His wife I presume?" she asked while writing down Rose's name.

Rose just nodded.

"Ok dear..." she paused typing a few things into the computer, "Your husband is in room….. 134"

Rose nodded and thanked the lady.

They slowly walked down the hall of the sterile white-walled hospital. As they walked down the hall they counted the black numbers etched on to the chrome plates above the doors.

_130…131…132…133…134_

Rose was reaching for the doorknob when it opened revealing a friendly looking doctor.

"Oh hello! I'm but please feel free to call me Selene. I take it you are 's wife?"

"Yes."

"," Selene started but Rose interrupted.

"Please call me Rose."

"Of course," Selene said smiling," well before you go in to see your husband I'd like to tell you a little about his condition." She said, "But only if you don't mind you can see you husband first if you would like." Selene said hastily.

Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"It's ok Selene; I actually was going to ask you about his condition."

"Oh," Selene said laughing," Well if you would come with me to my office I can show you the charts and explain his current state."

They followed Selene to her office which compared to the rest of the hospital was extremely lively. The walls of her office were covered in jungle themed with deep greens and animals of types.

"So Rose, after Dimitri was hit head on we did some CAT scans it turns out that he has severe swelling of the cerebellum. And due to that may cause him to suffer a brain hemorrhage, an artery in his brain may start bleeding if he is under extreme pressure and it may lead to a clot ultimately to death. We also found that he has 3 broken ribs a punctured lung, a broken wrist and leg. We are going to keep him under close watch for any signs of clotting."

"Will he be okay?" Rose spoke for the first time since they entered the office.

"We're hoping he will be."

"Ok c…can I see him now?"

"Of course. Just follow me." She said leading them out

She stopped in front of Dimitri's room and opened the room waving them in

"I'll give you guys some time. Oh and I must warn you he tends to talk and snore in his sleep."

.she shut the door leaving Rose Chris and Lissa in the room.

Rose went to Dimitri and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Dimitri come on. I love you! You can't leave me. Please!" rose said crying.

"R...Rose." There was a stunned silence.

"Is he waking up?" they all asked shocked.

"No I don't think so remember what the doctor said? He talks a lot in his sleep."

"Oh," rose said dejected.

"It's ok Rose," Lissa said hugging her.

"You guys listen to what he's saying." Christian said shushing them

They glared at him causing him to flinch then turned to Dimitri.

"Evan…Gun…Threat…Tasha."

"What I'm confused." Chris whispered

"SHHHHHHHHH!" the girls said.

"Hurt…Never…Roza…Sorry."

"Evan…Swagger…Threat"

Them Dimitri said the one thing they never thought.

"Tasha I'll go with your plan just don't hurt Roza."

They were all shocked at the revelation.

"Oh my god! Did he just say that Tasha is trying to hurt me so that's the only reason he did that?" Rose was sobbing

"R…Roza is that really you?" a shocked voice said.

They all turned to see Dimitri staring at them.

* * *

Thanks Dimka's chick for the idea at the end :)

* * *

ill try to update as much as i can :)

-love you muches


	11. Putting the Past Behind Us

_Previously_

"_R…Rose is that really you?" a shocked voice said._

_Back to the story_

They all turned to see Dimitri looking at them as if he was sure he was dreaming. Rose slowly approached him.

"Dimitri, I'm really here."

"But…but…" he stuttered, words failing to make a coherent appearance in his mind.

"Dimitri I have to ask you something important," Rose said stressing the word _important._

"Okay, what is it?" he asked curiously

"It's about something you said while you were 'asleep' " she said putting air quotations around the 'asleep' part.

"Uh huh?" he asked cautiously.

"Well you said something about… about Tasha," Dimitri visibly went rigid at her name.

Rose paused slightly before continuing "well you said that you would go along with her plan as long as she didn't hurt me. is that true?"

Dimitri remained silent. After a few more seconds he finally spoke;

"Yes it is, I didn't have a choice though, she would have killed you!" he said defeated.

They just responded by staring at him.

Silence followed his comment only to be broken by Rose sobbing and launching herself into Dimitri's arms

"I'm…I'm so s…sorry! "She sobbed.

"It's ok my Roza," he whispered patting her back hugging her tightly.

Lissa and Chris feeling like they were intruding on a private moment quietly left.

"Dimitri?" Rose's voice sounded.

"Yes, Love?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked worried

"For not giving you a chance to explain."

"It's ok love. Hopefully we can put this behind us."

Rose just nodded.

"I just wish you had told me though." Rose said unconsciously pouting.

_Awwwwwwwww!_ Dimitri thought.

They slowly drifted asleep. 10 minutes later Lissa and Chris had returned to this heart-warming scene but unfortunately they had to leave because visiting hours were over.

"Rose it's time to go. Visiting hours is over." Lissa said gently.

"Ok." Rose said sleepily. She slowly got up, well tried to but Dimitri woke and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Dimitri I have to go now."

"But I only just got you back." He pouted.

"Aw. Don't worry I'll come back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Rose laughed before answering "Promise."

"I'll see you soon." Dimitri said kissing Rose good-bye.

Rose and Lissa and Chris headed down the dark roads of California

When they arrived home Lissa and Chris headed inside while Rose hung back

"Hey guys I'm gonna stay out here and get some air." She yelled out to them.

"Sure Rose just don't forget to lock the door when you come in later,"

"K! Night guys!"

"Night!" they called before retreating to their room.

Rose began to walk around the yard thinking of what had happened. She continued until she reached large tree trunk root that served as a bench. She lay down gazing aimlessly up at the stars; it seemed as if everything in her life was now at a balance now that she had Dimitri again. The air was all serene and quiet until the sound of a twig breaking resounded through the air. Rose's head snapped up and it the direction of the sound. She saw no one but as she turned to head in she saw the piercing blue eyes of Tasha. She seemed to have froze but I wasn't because of the lady in front of her but of what that person was holding, a twenty-two caliber gun.

"Why hello rose I see Dimitri told you?"

"B..." Rose started but Tasha interrupted

"How did I find out?"

Rose nodded

"Why my dear I have eyes watching Dimitri ever single moment."

"I know what you're doing Tasha."

"oh you poor little bitch'" Tasha said in mock sadness," I told Dimitri that there are penalties for breaking the rules and he, Rose, just broke the biggest rule. So now you're gonna pay for his mistake." Tasha signaled to some one behind Rose.

"What the H…" rose never got to finish as she felt something come in contact with the back of her head. The last thing her mind comprehended was Tasha and some other man laughing and herself falling to the leave littered floor.

_Dimitri I love you

* * *

_hey guys its Dimi i made a face book for just my fanfic pple so look me up under Dimi Montoz :) so everytime i update ill change my facebook stat :)

Enjoy this chapter :)

-love you muches


	12. 3 Strikes! Then Ultimate Price

"Chris she should be back by now!" Lissa exclaimed worried.

""Calm down Lissa. This is Rose were talking about. You know Rose Hathaway the one that can kick some serious ass?" Chris said to calm him wife.

"But Chris she should have been back by now," she responded still panicking.

Chris sighed," Ok, Lissa if Rose isn't back in 5 minutes we'll go and look for her."

Lissa considered this then nodded her head," fine 5 minutes."

Chris rolled over and closed his eyes. A minute later his soft snores filled the room. Lissa sat looking intently at the clock, willing the minute hand to move faster. After 4 minutes she began to count down.10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… 5 minutes.

"Chris it's been 5 minutes and she still isn't back," Lissa said shaking Chris awake.

"MMMMM?"

Lissa laughed," come on sleepy head lets go find Rose."

"Fine..." Chris said tiredly

Lissa got up and went to the closet only to return with 2 coats, she passed one to Chris as she pulled on the other. Together they slowly made it downstairs, as they opened the front door a gust of bone-chilling air hit them with the strength of a battering ram. The gust almost felt as if a cold dead soul was trapped within it, releasing its cold and frosty breath upon them.

They shuddered," Come on Lissa lets go find Rose. I don't like this weather, it's like a bad omen."

"ROSE!" they called into the darkness.

"Chris I cant find her!" Lissa called above the screaming wind.

Chris was now just of the path in a small clearing, when there on the floor was Rose's wedding ring, her mothers necklace and a patch of blood. Fear began to creep up His spine as he called out," Lissa over here quick!"

He heard her footsteps approaching ," chris did you find her?"

"sorry I didn't but I found this," he mournfully said showing her Rose's ring and necklace.

Shock and fear filled them both.

"I think we should tell Dimitri about this." Lissa whispered quietly.

Chris nodded.

Together the got into the car and headed to the hospital.

As they entered the tired security man looked up, surprised someone was here this late.

"can I help you?" he asked politely

"Yes we would like to see Dimitri Belikov. It's a matter of urgency."

The man thought then nodded," very well come along but only 30 minutes"

He lead them to Dimitri's room. Opened it and gestured them in.  
when the door shut Dimitri shot up.

"Lissa? Chris? What are you doing here?"

"It's Rose, she's missing." Lissa said sadly.

"What?" Dimitri said panicking.

Then realization hit him like a steam roller.

"Tasha…" they all looked curiously at Dimitri.

"HUH?"

Dimitri pointed at the small box on the floor near the door.

"Chris can you get that?"

Chris walked over and grabbed the box then handed it to Dimitri, who opened it and pulled out a videotape.

"Lissa can you put this in the VCR?"

"sure." She took it placed it the VCR and played it.

"I got this today about an hour after you let. On it said it was from Tasha so I didn't bother opening it."

Then the screen of the computer flickered, and then the menacing face of Tasha came on.

"Well hello Dimitri. I found that you have broken rule number one of the game and so you must pay the ultimate price."

It then shows Tasha walking in what seemed like a warehouse. Then the next picture made them all gasps in shock. Rose was in the middle of a room binded to a chair unconscious.

"See what happens?"  
"now I'm going to keep Rose here until I can't finish the rest of my game. But tell anyone about this and I will kill your precious Roza." Tasha said tugging at Roses hair before the Screen cut off.

Silence filled the hospital room. Then, Chris whispered

"Fuck my aunt is crazy."

* * *

Hey it's Dimi!

:) sorry it took so long i've had writers block and hqve been under alot of stess with projects and the upcoming exams this week. i'll try to update asap.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

-luv you muches


	13. Spilt Blood

"_Is she going to wake up soon?"_

"_Shut up Evan! How hard did you even hit her?"_

"_Uhhh… Pretty hard I guess."_

"_No shit! She's been out for nearly 2 hours__"_

Rose slowly slipped back in to consciousness. She TRIED to get up but found herself tied to a chair in an unfamiliar place.

_Ugh__. _She groaned. Pain shot through her body, as she looked down she realized that thick cables bound her to the wooden chair she sat in. With each forced breath she took, the throbbing in her head worsened. She groaned again.

"Oh so I see your finally awake, about time," an voice said impatiently

Rose fully opened her eyes and her mind quickly processed the face in front of her. TASHA.

"Where am I?"

"Honey let's just say your in my territory now." Tasha said matter-of-factly

"Ummmmm… you're one crazy ass bitch!" Rose exclaimed.

"Why thank you!" Tasha replied.

"Ummmmm… your welcome?" Rose said confused.

Tasha simply laughed the suddenly sobered up

_Bipolar much?_

"Now that I have you here tied up. Your precious Dimitri will be mine!" she said before starting to laugh manically.

Rose began to struggle against the ropes that kept her from lunging at Tasha.

"YOU BITCH!"

By now Rose was thrashing around wildly while Tasha and Evan watched amused.

"It's no use; no one can break that rope with their bare hands."

Rose continued to struggle for another 2 minutes before stopping and sighing defeated.

"Good now lets see," Tasha said pausing," OH I know what to do!"

Tasha left the room, leaving Rose and Evan quite confused.

"Where the hell is she going?" Evan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you asking me?" Rose said raising her eyebrows

"I wasn't now shut the hell up!"

"Whatever," Rose muttered under her breath.

It was silent in the room for the next 5 minutes except for Evans silent rambling and pacing. Then Tasha came in, "Bout time you came back." Evan said

"OH shut up Evan!"

"Well I didn't know what to do with her!"

"Shut up what do you think you were supposed to do?"

"Let Rose go?" Rose imputed

They turned to her and glared.

"Were we talking to you?" Tasha said

"So you were talking around me!" (From Freedom writers)

Tasha went to Rose and slapped her hard across the face, Rose started to taste blood.

"Bitch" Tasha spat.

Rose spat her blood on Tasha hitting her right in the eye.

Tasha walked to the table that was covered in a black sheet.

Evan, seeing where Tasha had headed, turned back to Rose and said,

"Ohhhh you shouldn't have done that."

"What are you…" Rose started but then Tasha came back.

As she approached she said, "You really shouldn't have spit in my eye."

Then ever so slowly she uncovered a 9 inch serrated knife

She picked up Roses right arm and cut a 2 inch deep wound just barely missing the major artery. Rose screamed out in agony, her blood was slowly running down her arm and onto the floor. Black spots began to appear in her vision. Rose began to lose consciousness, and then Tasha slapped her back to reality.

"Not yet! I'm not finished talking to you!"

She walked slowly around Rose.

Then looked up to Evan and snapped, "When I'm talking if she starts going out of it slap her."

Evan nodded.

"Now listen Rose I'm gonna keep you here so I can finish my game and don't even think of trying to get loose because if you do its not like you'll be able to navigate out with the amount of blood loose you've gained."

Tasha then turned to Evan and said," I'm going out."

Rose was rapidly losing consciousness.

She heard something being passed to Evan then heard

"Here Evan bandage her up we need her alive for now."

"Fine"

"Good, oh and while your at it clean of my knife I don't want that whores blood to dry on it."

The last thing Rose heard was Evan laughing manically saying, "This is the best game yet."


	14. Into the Dragons Lair

_An hour after the video_

Dimitri now paced the living room of Lissa and Christian's house. Lissa and Christian were sitting on the loveseat. Their eyes followed Dimitri as he walked back and forth in front of him. Then he sighed in frustration, and then turned to Lissa and Chris.

"Where the hell could Tasha have hidden Rose?"

"I don't know D, but raging up a storm won't find her," Lissa replied.

Dimitri sighed deeply again and turn to them. He saw the sorrowful expressions on their faces then plopped down on to the couch.

Lissa got up and went in to the kitchen, "Does anyone want some coffee!"

"Yes Please!" Chris and Dimitri replied.

It the kitchen you could hear the distinct sounds of a coffee maker starting.

An awkward silence fell over them.

"I got it!" Chris exclaimed

Chris then got up and walked to the den.

Dimitri sat quite confused at his actions.

A minute later Chris returned with a laptop, Dimitri wanted to ask what Chris was doing but he was cut off by Lissa coming back and handing him a coffee mug. He mumbled thanks.

Then the conversation started again.

"Rose is in some ware house we know that." D began

"Yea, we also know that it has to be a big private warehouse too." Lissa Continued

"In a secluded area," Chris added in typing some stuff into the computer.

Lissa looked at Chris and asked, "babe what are you doing?"

He looked up at her then looked back down, "I'm just looking at any of my aunts properties that she owns that are in secluded areas."

"Great idea Chris!"

"I know," he said.

Silence then filled the air aside from Chris typing on the laptop.

Then he exclaimed," I found it!" causing everyone to jump.

He looked at them sheepishly, "sorry."

They just nodded then looked at him expectantly.

"Well…?" Dimitri said, ever so impatient.

"Ok... So I looked up all of my aunts properties. She has 6 in total. She has two in the heart of the city, and 3 open pastures. The last one is in the secluded woods of Oakley. It's a 2023 square foot warehouse!"

Then Lissa got up and pulled Chris into a kiss. (A.N. Ewwwwww! Lol)

Then she started jumping around. Looking like she was about to burst into the song from that kids show, ISpy. (A.N. the one when they find the thing they sing, "Whoop we found it! Whoop we found it! How about you?" Lol just had to put that in )

"Well what are we waiting for! LET'S GO!" Dimitri said, he couldn't wait to get his Roza back.

"I know your excited D; but we have to get guns, you don't know what Tasha capable of anymore." Lissa reasoned.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up!" Chris exclaimed, "You're not going, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt."

"But Chris!" she whined but Dimitri cut her off.

"Chris is right Lissa; if Rose ever found out she would kill us."

She sighed in defeat, "fine, but I want to at least be in the car," she saw Chris about to argue but she continued, " Chris, you'll have to park the car a few blocks away so she doesn't see; I'll be perfectly safe."

He thought about it then said, "fine but stay in the CAR."

She nodded, "now go get dressed we leave in an hour."

The left and changed into dark clothing.

_An hour later_

"Is everything set?" Dimitri asked while closing the trunk.

They nodded.

Dimitri got into the front seat and headed to Oakley.

Chris sat in the front seat, giving Dimitri instructions to the warehouse.

After about a 2 hour drive, they spotted the warehouse and parked a good 30 feet away.

Chris and Dimitri got out and opened the trunk, revealing a number of guns and knifes. The placed knifes and guns in their belt and place more knifes in the slots of the boots.

The slammed the trunk shut and then turned to Lissa.

"Good luck you guys. Bring Rose back," she said hugging Dimitri and kissing Chris.

She turned and got back into the van. Dimitri and Chris turned to each other and asked "Ready?"

They each nodded.

They started the walk to the entrance.

They each took a deep breath and gripped the entrance door.

Dimitri looked at Chris and whispered count of three?"

Chris nodded "1…2…3"

The door opened and they rushed in.

Right in to the dragon's lair.

the scar-faced dragon...

* * *

hey it's Dimi sorry it took so long ive been under lots of stress.

-luv you muches


	15. The Carnival of Destiny:The Lions Cave

Dimitri and Christian Burst through the steel doors of the warehouse, guns raised ready to shot. When they finally got a clear view of the warehouse they were shocked to see it empty.

Dimitri turned to Chris and asked, "are you sure this is the right place?"

Chris nodded, "yea this is it. I double checked"

"Welcome Dimitri and Christian! Welcome to the Carnival of DESTINY!" said a chilling voice- it boomed through the speakers mounted on the wall. They shivered as the words racked through their bodies.

Then they heard steps hurrying away, from the amount of sound they made it had to be a guy. They looked at each other and ran after the steps.

The followed them through the warehouse; which was starting to seem like a carnival. The walls took twists and turns and branched off- like a steel maze.

Then they found themselves at a dead end. A chuckle resounded; it bounced off the walls and echoed all over. They turned and ran the other direction, and turned down a long corridor and ran in to a room, the door slammed shut, a low chuckle came then the sound of someone saying," finally some action."

Then a loud Roar shook the wall. Fear started to vibrate through Dimitri and Chris; they had expected a fight but nothing like this- a lion? Tasha meant serious business.

Then the same voice that "welcomed" them said through the speakers,

"Ahh... I see you have found the first attraction! Welcome to the Big Top! The First Act of the night- THE LOINS CAVE! Now you must not only avoid being the lion dinner you must avoid the Lion tamers whip and find your way out! Hope you enjoy the Show!" his laughter boomed then the overcome cut off. Chris and Dimitri looked at each other and Dimitri said, "Are you ready Chris?" Chris nodded still a little wide eyed.

"Well this is going to be one hell of a carnival," Dimitri said.

Chris opened his mouth to say something when a roar sounded from right behind them.

They turned only to come face-to-face with the beast itself- the Lion. It licked its lips in anticipation; hunger gleamed in its eyes. D and Chris gulped then made a grab for their guns when a whip cracked to their side then a voice, "hello my name is Abaddon and if I didn't know any better I'd say you were thinking of hurting ARELI , " he said pointing toward the lion. Chris looked in deep thought then murmured, "The destroyer and the lion of god."

(A.N. ok the lion is Areli [lion of god] and the guy is Abaddon. [The destroyer])

Abaddon looked impressed and said, "Very nice you're the first to actually know what our names mean. But your knowledge won't save you!" then Areli attacked and D and Chris made a run for it. As they ran the pulled out guns and loaded them. Just then something wrapped around Dimitri's leg making him fall with a boom! Chris looked down at D shocked then saw a gold chain around Dimitri's leg. The Abaddon called,

"Don't you know it's rude not to stick a around for the show? And you didn't listen to the rules, you forgot to avoid my whip!" then he yelled, "Areli! Dinner!" Areli roared then ran down the corridor towards them. Chris pulled out his knife and began to try and cut the chain around Dimitri's leg but it wouldn't cut. Abaddon looked at them amused then called, "you can't cut through it only me and Areli here can break through it."

Just as he said that Areli was closing in on them, D turned to Chris and said "RUN! Chris RUN!" Chris shook his head and then said, "D you're my brother; I'm not going to leave you here!" Dimitri felt relieved that Chris considered him a brother but felt guilty that Chris was going to die because he stayed to save him. Chris then pulled out his 22 caliber and aimed, he shot 4 times, clipping Areli in the shoulder, missing two times and hitting Areli in the foreleg. Areli roared in pain and was limping then all of a sudden he began to glow and he looked restored to full health. Upon a closer look the place where the bullet had penetrated Areli you could see it was healed. Abaddon laughed and said,"Haven't you paid attention to your mythology lessons? Areli can't be killed."

Dimitri cursed under his breath and turned to Chris who was in deep thought.

Dimitri's heart beat sped up as Areli was just a mere 25 feet away then Chris exclaimed,

"AH HA! I got it!" Dimitri looked at him confused. Chris pulled out his long 12 inch knife and wrapped some of Abaddon's gold chain around the knife; Dimitri continued to look confused. Realization hit Abaddon as he figured out what Chris was doing, "NOO! Areli! STOPPPP!" but the lion was too caught up in his hunger to listen to his master let alone stop. All Areli could think of, was that his dinner waits just 10 feet away.

Abaddon continued to yell for Areli to stop and began to run after the lion but he was to far and late. Areli jumped using his running momentum to launch himself the last 5 feet. Dimitri shut his eyes and prepared for the weight of the loin to crush him and the Lions teeth the make contact with his skin; but it never came.

He heard Abaddon yell "ARELI!"

He opened his eyes only to see Chris kneeling in front of him back to Dimitri with the Lion frozen in front of him. Then Chris pushed the large cat off of him. Areli then fell to the side; sticking out of the beasts' chest was Chris's knife. Chris slowly walked to the lion and pulled out the knife ever so slowly. The knife was covered with Areli's blood and the chain that Chris had wrapped around it was gone. Dimitri looked down his leg to see the chain had snapped off and lay on the floor, slightly glowing.

"YOU KILLED ARELI!" Abaddon yelled coming towards Chris pulling out a long knife that was gold like the chain. Every thing happened in slow motion as Chris pulled out his gun and shot Abaddon in the leg making him stagger then Chris, ever so gracefully twisted the knife out of Abaddons' hand, turned it and plunged it into Abaddons chest. Abaddons eyes widened and he fell over towards Areli, just as Abaddons eyes closed,

He reached up and embraced his dead brother cat and said,

"I was wrong knowledge did save you."

Silence ensued Areli and Abaddons death. Then the wind picked up and swirled around the dead bodies of the master and his brother. The wind then disappeared along with the dead bodies, leaving only the gold chain and knife the Abaddon carried. Chris kneeled and picked up the chain and knife and places them in his pocket. Dimitri looked confused then said," How did you know how to kill him?"

Chris looked at him and said, "I remember when I had mythology class in high school, only one I got a 100 in." he shook his head. "Anyways, there was a legend that said that the master, Abaddon and his brother cat, Areli, were invincible that nothing could kill them except for one thing. The chain or whip that was used to restrain Areli and the knife that could kill anyone in one stab. It was said that the knife and whip were forged in the deepest pits of the underworld and was cursed by the king of the underworld it's self. That to kill them you had to stab the beast and his master with the cursed gold in the chest. And whoever was smart enough and brave enough to know how to kill them would keep the chain and knife as a token of remembrance to the fact that they had killed the two brothers."

Dimitri nodded and said "so basically it was Brain V. Brawn?"

"Yea, I guess your right; I never would have thought that they were real though, I thought they were just myth."

"Well there are a lot of things that are a mystery to us." Dimitri got up and reached a hand out to Chris and pulled him up.

"Now we have to find our way out," Chris said looking down the corridor.

D sighed and they begun their walk to find the exit.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed this :)

-luv you guys muches :)


	16. It's Dark Magic

_TIME SKIP: 10 minutes later_

Dimitri and Christian entered the maze yet again. There breathes came out in fast gasps it sounded as if they were hyperventilating. Their hearts were beating erratically. So far they had run into a room with a shark; one with lava for floors and one with piranhas.

_Where the fuck did she get all this shit_? Dimitri thought.

_I mean where the fuck did she get lava? Or those mythical creatures? _

"I don't know D," Chris spoke from behind him.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did"

Awkward…

Dimitri's impatience was seeping through him.

"We have to find Rose!" Dimitri shouted

"Shhhhhh!" Chris warned, "I know that but this maze is becoming too much of an obstacle. We have to keep calm or it will turn us insane."

Dimitri sighed but none the less agreed. It was true the maze was turning him into a crazed maniac. But then again a man would do any thing for true love.

Once again the loud voice boomed through the warehouse causing the walls to shake.

"WELL WELL WELL! YOU GUYS ARE STRONGER THEN I THOUGHT. I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO FINDING YOUR ROTTING CORPSE'S OR FINDING YOUR HAND OR SOMETHING IN THE LIONS SHIT OR BLOOD IN THE SHARKS TANK. OR…." He was cut off.

"Will you shut up? Stop your dam prattling!" the voice was all too familiar- Evan Swagger- the devil himself

Grumbling came from the other man; they could only make out the word "Dick" and "jackass"

Talk about a successful relationship…

"SO DIMITRI I SEE YOU ARENT DEAD YET; SUCHA SHAME I GUESS NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GET YOUR BLOOD ON MY SUIT"

You could almost hear Dimitri's eyes rolling.

"Priss…" Dimitri muttered

Chris snorted a laugh out.

Apparently Evan heard, "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? YOU DARE TO MOCK ME! O NOW I AM LOOKING FORWARD KILLING YOU MY SELF!"

Then the intercom cut off leaving on the sound of static to resound on the walls.

Silence….

"Wow talk about a dramatic exit," Dimitri said

They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY TRY TO FIND YOUR PRECIOUS ROSE! SHE ONLY HAS 53 MINUTES LEFT TO LIVE!"

The world seemed to have stopped. Neither breathed and tension filled the ware house.

"YES YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID! 'CUZ IF YOU DON'T FIND YOUR ROZA in the next… 52 minutes you'll find her dead!"

The guys looked at each other and then took of running.

**5 minutes later **

The guys had stopped running and bent down to catch their breath. Chris had looked up to say something when a loud ear-splitting scream sounded out. It sent chills down their backs. And then they heard Rose's voice;

"DIMITRI!" the guys froze and their eyes widened.

"ROZA!" Dimitri roared. The guys ran as fast as they could. But they didn't hear her warning.

* * *

Rose was slipping in and out of consciousness and she felt very light headed. The cut on her arm had stopped bleeding but the cut itself was a nasty black color, the surrounding skin was an unhealthy ugly purple color and was puffy. Infected. She knew that if she wasn't found soon she would die of infection.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she heard footsteps nearing. The black curtain in the back swung open to reveal Tasha. Rose winced at the sight of her captor.

"Hello Rose. I must say your Dimitri is very persistent."

"Huh"

"You don't know?"

Rose shook her head.

"This is just too good. Dimitri and my nephew are currently looking around her for you but they will never find you!"

Rose's heart leapt at the thought of Dimitri being near her trying to save her but then she realized something

"I swear if you hurt them I will end you!"

"Oh but my dear, I'm not the one hurting them my _"friends" _are though"

Rose's eyes widened.

"I have some people for you to meet." She walked out.

Then Tasha reappeared again and this time she had company- Evan as well as another man. This new man was short about 4'6.

Tasha introduced him as "Mac Votur Leciel"

"He will be here to make sure you don't try anything to escape."

Rose wanted to laugh but she couldn't she was still groggy and in pain. This man was at least a foot shorter and he was a pudgy excuse for a man. What harm could he do if he didn't even reach her chest? Even when she was sitting?

"if I were you I wouldn't be insulting me. Even if it is your thoughts," the short man said.

"IT'S MAC VOTUR LECIEL! Not the short man!" he retorted.

Did I say that out loud? Rose thought

"Of course not." Mac answered

"Then how…?" Rose started

"Did I know what you were thinking?" Mac finished for her. Rose nodded and the little man let out a bark of laughter.

"Do you not know who I am?"

"No"

An evil smirk came across the small mans face and by the look on his face you could tell he took pleasure in Rose's confused state.

"Excellent" he whispered. He then turned to Tasha and looked at her as if asking for permission. Tasha nodded ever so slightly that rose would have missed it if she had not been watching so closely.

"I am your worst nightmare" he stated before his body began to shake violently. He threw his head back and let out a howl. He began to bend over and then his shirt began to stretch as he grew 2 maybe 3 feet. Rose watched in horror as the once short man grew. Then his face began to shudder and contort there was the sound of bones breaking and he let out an evil and low snarl. Rose shrank back in her seat as she took in the creature before her. It was a creature that could be described as a cross between a werewolf and something much worse. It stilled and sniffed the air.

It turned to Rose and stood on its hind legs, "Told you I was your worst nightmare" it snarled.

Then Tasha's laughter boomed through the room.

"We'll be back in 10. Let you get to know each other."

With that they walked out and left Rose with this horrible creature. It inhaled deeply as it smelled her fear. It stalked toward her and looked at her with cold and cruel eyes.

"Let's have some fun" it snarled. It lifted its large paw and snapped it forward hitting Rose in the side with a force that sent the chair over. Its nails cut through her shirt and broke skin. Rose's blood was slowly seeping out and the creature whipped it's head around and looked at Rose with a crazed look in eyes one that said it was hungry. It stalked back over and opened its wide mouth. It closed its jaws on her side. Rose let out a blood curling scream as the monster began to pull. It drew itself back and licked its lips savoring in her taste.

"You taste absolutely delicious! I wonder if your boyfriend tastes as good," it said spraying her in its spit.

Rose then said "Never will I let you get him"

"Oh? And how do suppose you will stop me?"

"by doing this," she paused and the creature looked at her confused, Rose took a deep breathe then yelled" DIMITRI! IT'S…" she was cut off as the creature placed its large paw over her mouth.

"SILENCE! I will not have you trying to warn my dinner!" it opened its mouth again and clenched it around Roses side again. She let out another scream and then the door burst open again. She looked up in hope of it being her savior but it was just Tasha and Evan.

"ENOUGH! MAC LET GO!" Tasha commanded in a loud voice.

But the monster ignored Tasha and continued on trying to eat Rose alive. Tasha's nose flared and she put up her hands and started to mutter some kind of chant. "I SAID ENOUGH!" her voice boomed through the room. All of a sudden the monster stopped, its jaw opened and it turned unresponsive. It slowly lifted off the ground and floated through the air, it came to a stop before Tasha. Mac's eyes shined with fear.

"I TOLD YOU ENOUGH! BUT YOU IGNORED ME! I GAVE YOU ONE CHANCE AND YOU FAILED!" Mac seemed to start shaking in fear.

"Please… spare me" he pleaded. Rose couldn't help but wonder why this large and fierce creature was so scared of Tasha.

"I GAVE YOU ONE CHANCE AND I ONLY GIVE ONE!" Tasha began to glow a dark glow and then Mac disappeared.

Though she was on the verge of passing out again; Rose stared wide eyed at Tasha.

"H...How did you do that?"

Tasha's eyes snapped back to Rose. She walked over to Rose and pulled the chair back into the correct position.

She ignored Rose and turned to Evan

"Evan, stitch this up."

Evan nodded and went to the back; he came back with a first aid kit.

Tasha turned to leave when Rose called out again,

"Wait how did you do that?"

Tasha sighed and turned back to Rose  
"magic" she whispered.

Rose looked at her then started laughing

"Really? Every one knows there's no such thing as magic.

Tasha's eyes narrowed and then she raised her voice, "NO MAGIC HUH? WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?" all of a sudden the ground cracked open slightly and black shadows appeared and swirled around them making them shiver. Rose whimpered and Tasha smirked. She muttered something and the figures disappeared with one last final groan.

"W…What was that?"

"Magic" Tasha stated simply

"Magic isn't used for evil"

Tasha came close "that's because it's not your normal magic."

"W...What do you mean? What type of magic was that then" Rose stuttered.

Tasha leaned over Rose and whispered in her ear

"Dark Magic"

* * *

hey, it's Dimi :) sorry it took forever. ive been under alot of stress. my bro left for the navy and my dog died last week :( but i hope you enjoyed this chappie :) review and tell me what you think :) if you have any questions or you have any ideas for what happens next leave me a review telling me :) thxs Love- Dimi 3


	17. Roza?

**Previously on cheated out of love**

Tasha leaned over Rose and whispered in her ear

"Dark Magic"

**Back to the story…**

Then she disappeared. Rose's eye lids were beginning to feel heavy; she tried to fight it off but couldn't. She gave in and let the darkness consume her.

* * *

Their breath came out as pants and rivulets of sweat dripped down their foreheads. They had encountered many obstacles that would make you skin crawl. They came to a stop and looked up. There in front of them was a large doorway. It was gold with an engraving that said

"Dark è la creatura all'interno. Male è quello che controlla." What does that mean?

"Dark is the creature within. Evil is the one that controls it," Chris whispered.

His voice was calm but you could hear the slight tremble. You could tell that even he feared whatever lies within the last chamber. He turned to Dimitri and asked "are you ready?"

Dimitri only pulled out a gun and nodded. They walked through the doorway then stopped; there in front of them was another doorway but was wood. It was decayed but you could still make out the worn words that had been engraved.

"Per fermare la creatura dentro di voi deve uccidere il maestro."

Dimitri turned to Chris for a translation

"To stop the creature within you must kill the master."

They nodded then looked around the small hall and noticed all the writings. But one caught their attention it was written in blood.

Dimitri looked to Chris for a translation but Chris simply shook his head and said, "I don't recognize that words" but his voice had risen a notch and you could tell he was lying.

"Chris? What are you not telling me?"

Chris turned to Dimitri and shook his head.

Dimitri's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something when Chris cut him off,

"Come on D. We have to find rose."

Dimitri simply nodded and they walked through the door. At first they were encased in total darkness then the lights were turned on and their eyes were blinded.

_**(A.N. this is where it starts getting freaky. Just warning you)**_

As soon as their eyes became used to the light, they noticed a single chair with a person in it. The person had their back to them but you could tell they were alive because of the ragged rise and fall of the body and the unsteady and labored breathe of the person. They slowly approached it with their guns posed and ready to shoot. As they got closer they realized that it was a woman. Her head was slumped toward the ground but that hair. It could belong to only one person. IT WAS ROSE! (A.N. Finally right? Loll) Dimitri grasped her shoulders and exclaimed "ROZA!" she groaned then looked up. She blinked then smiled.

"Dimitri" she whispered hoarsely. He noticed that her hands were bound. He quickly cut the restraining ropes and pulled her in for a hug. Dimitri was so lost in his emotions to realize that Chris had been knocked out. Then the hands on Dimitri's arms tightened and grew painful

"R...Roza? Your sorta hurting me." He said still smiling but with a small hint of pain on his face as her nails dug into his arms.

"It's ok Dimitri, I won't hurt you," she paused "Much." Dimitri's eyes widened and he pulled back well at least tried to. But Roses hands were too tight and wouldn't let go. Dimitri's arms started to bleed. "Rose" pulled him close and whispered, "I'm not Roza." It was Tasha's voice. (A.N. ok maybe not. Bet you were thinking that they had finally found her huh?) Dimitri pulled back hard. The nails scraped against his forearm making cuts across it. He winced slightly and looked at the face that once was Rose's. The face had now morphed into Tasha's (A.N. Scary right?)

Horror filled him as did rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ROSE?" he screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Tasha began then she morphed her face into roses and changed her voice to match Roses," I'm right here Dimka."

(A.N. I was gonna stop here cuz I went blank but I'm not mean like that. )

* * *

She felt like she was floating in a realm of darkness when a sudden bright flash of light lit the sky. Ok, the light wasn't exactly Bright but any thing was considered bright in this dark place. It was a soft gray glow that seemed to be pulling her in and she couldn't get out of its grasp. It was pulling her into its core.

Then a voice boomed, "I see you arrived safely Rose."

…

* * *

Well, i hope you enjoyed. and dont worry they'll find Rose in the next chappie. I PROMISE! :D


	18. Crossing the Line

_Previously on Cheated out of Love_

_She felt like she was floating in a realm of darkness when a sudden bright flash of light lit the sky. Ok, the light wasn't exactly Bright but any thing was considered bright in this dark place. It was a soft gray glow that seemed to be pulling her in and she couldn't get out of its grasp. It was pulling her into its core._

_Then a voice boomed, "I see you arrived safely Rose."_

_On with the Story!_

_The light slowly started to spread towards her and the voice seemed to get louder._

* * *

"Rose it seems that the 'bunak cadı Skar yüzlü' has caught you." The voice said. It sounded familiar to her.

"Who are you?" she asked

A deep chuckle resounded through the realm. "I'M surprised you don't remember me," there was a pause as if he was hesitating," It hasn't been that long kızı"

There was a stunned silence than, "Baba?" she whispered with childlike wonder.

Then a deep and familiar chuckle resounded through the darkness.

"Yes, my daughter," then a flash of light illuminated the sky; there before Rose was Abe Mazur- Her father.

**_(A.N. I know what you're thinking…WTH? I was too :D) _**

Rose felt her eyes prickle with tears. "How is this possible?"

He chuckled, "Even I don't know the answer to that"

**_(A.N. just wanted to let you guys know that Abe died. He was a Mobster __He died when rose was 20. In this story she's 27 meaning Dimitri is 34. Abe was there to walk Rose down the aisle at her wedding.)_**

Rose let out a watery chuckle. "Then what is this place?"

"I'm not sure but we don't have much time," he said hastily, "When you go back, you're going to encounter something you have never seen before."

"What is it, baba?"

"Tasha," he paused, "she has been taken over by something that not even god **_(A.N. sorry if I offended anyone)_** has control over. Don't get me wrong she was evil before but now there's no hope."

"Then how am I supposed to stop her?"

"Oh you can."

"But? You just said there was no hope!" she yelled frustrated.

Abe shook his head fondly, "Rose when I said there was no hope I meant that Tasha can not be saved. She will suffer at the hand of her kin, which will stop the battle. But beware! Her kin will be severely injured EVEN FATALLY!"

"You mean Christian will stop her but die in the process?"

Abe faintly smiled," Rose, you are just like me when I was your age. You always expected the expected."

Rose's vision seemed to flicker and Abe slowly dimmed. "BABA! NO! COME BACK I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Then a whisper "remember always expect the unexpected."

The realm disappeared and rose found herself sitting in a dark room bound to a chair.

She whispered, "baba, please I don't know what to do."

Then a ghost of a whisper filled the room, "Don't worry Rose, I will always be there to help you," Then she heard a clang then felt something fall right behind her. She heard the faint sound of rope being snapped and then she felt her binds loosen then fall all the way to the floor. "I love you my little flower"

A glimmer of a smile flitted across her face before it disappeared into a determined grimace.

"Tasha you messed with the wrong bitch." She grabbed the knife that had cut her binds and knocked down the door.

Back it the darkness of the room a faint chuckle resounded and then a quiet murmur of "that's my little flower"

**(A.N. sorry for the A.N.'s but 'bunak cadı Skar yüzlü' means demented scar-faced witch- baba means dad/father-kiz means daughter. İ wanted to convey the deep bond of Rose and her father Abe even though he is gone. İ hope you enjoyed this part but its not done yet! ON WITH THE STORY!)**

* * *

Dimtiri looked behind him to were christian stood but he was nowhere in sight. _Where had he gone? İ hope he's okay. _

He looked back at Tasha who wasx still in Rose form and tried futally to get away. The pain in his arms grew as Tasha's nail dug in harder and deeper. Small rivers of blood flowed down his arms and his eyes started to sting with tears as Tasha's grip grew tighter and he began to feel like all hope was gone- that he would die with out saving Rose. Then the door burst open and Dimtri looked up hoping it was Christian or Rose. But no it was a little midget of a man.

"T..Tasha!," he panted , " It's Mr. Swagger!"

"What about him?" she barked at him making him jump.

"H...He's dead" he said heasitantly almost afraid.

Tasha gasped in shock and let go of dimitri letting him fall to the ground.

"H..how?" she stuttered slowly dropping the Rose facade and returning back to her normal appearance.

"he was sssstabbbed," He Stuttered

"STOP YOUR STUTTERING! NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

The midget gulped and wrung his hands nervously, "he was stabbed in the chest"

Tashas eyes widened and then she barked, "Well? Who killed him!"

'that girl," he whispered in fright," the Rose girl."

Tasha's eyes darkened with anger and her nose flared, "WHAT!," she roared, "HOW DID SHE GET OUT!"

The small man cowered in fear. "WELL? GO FIND HER! BUT BRING HER BACK ALIVE! I WANT HER TO SUFFER SLOWLY!"

He nodded and ran out.

"pussy." Dimtri muttered

Tasha was now pacing nose flarring and taking deep breathes.

Then she stopped and looked at Dimtri, "Look what your bitch of a wife has done! İ will get revenge!" Then a evil smirk crossed her face and she said in a evil voice, " and i'll just make you watch!"

Dimtri narrowed his eyes at her and said," You'll never get her!"

She smirked and said mockingly," And just whose going to stop me?"

Dimtri opened his mouth to reply but he was interuptted by Some one.

"Me." There a thump as skin clashed with skin. It was christian and he had punched tasha! **(A.N. GOOO CHRIS! WOOO! :D )** Tasha stumbled back grabbing her cheek in shock that her only nephew had just punched her.

"Christian? Why?"

He shook his head in disgust, "Your hurting people i love and innocents!"

"So you pick them? THEM! OVER ME? YOUR FAMILY!"

"Family? You are no longer my family Natasha! You havent been every since you decided to hurt my sister!"

"Rose? Please that little whore got what she deserved!"

Chris slapped her, "Dont talk about her like that!"

She laughed evilly," i thought you hated her? You always bickered and made fun of her."

"So? She's my sister in all ways but blood! Her, Dimtri and Lissa are my family! You are not." He said the last part so coldly that Dimtri shivered.

Tasha cocked her head to the side," is that so?"

"Yes,Natasha."

"Well, i guess i have no other choice."

She jumped up and pulled out a knife and promptly stabbed Chris in the Stomach.

"NOOOO!" Dimitri roared as he saw Chris fall to the floor.

He charged at Tasha only to be cut across the chest. A sharp sting hit him as he fell. He pulled himself over to Chris and applied pressure to Chris's stomach.

Chris's eyes drooped as he felt himself fall into the darkeness as pain and blood loss became to much.

"chris..Chris! Come on dude! You got stay awake! Come on Chris!."

Tasha came over to them twirling her knife in her hand. Her shadow covering Dimtri and chris.

She cocked her head to the side and said mockingly, "And now Dimtri whos gonna stop me from killing you and Chris?"

Dimtri turned his head up to face her and glared at her. He shook his head in disgust," your own flesh and blood."

She smirked, "he is no longer my family. İ have none. They have all turned their back on me."

"You caused them to."

"No Matter. They would have destroyed me anyway. Now its time to Destroy the last of my family!"

"Leave Chris alone!"

She glared," your a pest! İ'll kill you first!"

She raised her sword above her head and dimtri closed his eyes waiting for the final blow that would end him and eventually Chris. He heard the wind shift as Tasha's blade sliced through the air. Then a Clank. He opened his eyes to see a godess. _ROZA! _Her face was determined and her eyes burned with fury. Her large 9inch knife seperating Tasha's knife and Dimtri's forehead.

"YOU CAN MESS WITH ME. BUT WHEN YOU THREATEN MY FAMILY? BITCH YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!'

Tasha smirked and backed up ,"bring it bitch."

* * *

**YAY! :) WELL ITS DIMI :D SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HONESTLY WAS BLANK AS TO WHERE THE STORY WAS GOING BUT I GOT IT :) HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES, MY SPELL CHECK WOULDNT WORK.  
****ANY WAYS GUESS WHAT? ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY :D THATS RIGHT! JULY 3RD!  
****HOPE EVEYONE HAS A SAFE AND GREAT JULY 4TH :)**

**loves, Dimi Montoz**


	19. She a Cockroach

**_Just warning you now before you start to read this. I'm horrible at writing fight scenes so its not my best chappie. but i hope you enjoy it :)_**

* * *

_Previously on Cheated out of Love_

_She glared," your a pest! İ'll kill you first!"_

_She raised her sword above her head and dimtri closed his eyes waiting for the final blow that would end him and eventually Chris. He heard the wind shift as Tasha's blade sliced through the air. Then a Clank. He opened his eyes to see a godess. ROZA! Her face was determined and her eyes burned with fury. Her large 9inch knife seperating Tasha's knife and Dimtri's forehead._

"_YOU CAN MESS WITH ME. BUT WHEN YOU THREATEN MY FAMILY? BITCH YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!'_

_Tasha smirked and backed up ,"bring it bitch."_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

Neither woman moved as they stayed locked in an intense glaring match, both refusing to waver first.

Dimitri had successfully and quietly moved Chris out of the way. He watched as the woman he loved fought to protect him and Chris. He was entranced. He was captivated

**_-Cheated out of love-_**

The two women in question paid no heed to them. They were lost in their own world. Neither woman dared to take their eyes off the other. They circled each other- Tasha was like a coiled snake ready to strike. And strike she did. She lunged out at Rose, her knife aimed right for rose's chest. But Rose was quick; she deflected off the attack and returned it with a sharp jab to Tasha's shoulder. It made contact but not enough to do any real damage. Tasha stumbled back but quickly recovered her footing. They went back to circling each other- just waiting for the other to make the first move.

"What's wrong rose? COME ON!" Tasha taunted.

Rose's muscles tensed and she was about to lung but then a voice stopped her.

_**No! Wait! Wait for the right moment!**_

It was her father's voice. She gave a slight nod and turned her attention to Tasha again. Tasha was smirking back at Rose- playing with her, trying to get under her skin. But Rose wouldn't allow Tasha to get to her and glared back with twice the strength. Tasha literally cringed at the intensity. It was silent in the room- the only sound was that of their labored breathing. Then Tasha made a mistake- her eyes flickered to Dimitri and Chris.

_**NOW!**_

Rose barely had time to comprehend what she was doing as her body lunged forward.

It may have been only a second- but Tasha mistake had been all Rose needed to gain the upper hand.

She surged forward and attacked Tasha. Her knife aimed for the heart but unfortunately Tasha moved at the last second. But Rose managed to stab Tasha through the shoulder. She roared in anger and pain. She pulled back effectively pulling the knife free but allowing Tasha's shoulder to bleed profusely.

"Bitch." Tasha bluntly said.

'Takes one to know one."

Tasha gave a evil smirk and backed up and was hunched over holding her shoulder; in attempt to stop the bleeding.

Rose took the chance to assess the situation. Dimitri was covered in bruises with a few cuts on his arms. But Chris? He wasn't doing so well. The blood loss was really starting to take a toll on him.

But then she felt the air shift and the sounding of the air being cut. She looked up to see a dagger flying towards her. Her eyes widened slightly and she ducked; the dagger barely missing the top of her head. Before she had time to recover four more knives came flying towards her. 2 of them missed completely but the other two managed to make contact. The first lodged its self it Rose's stomach while the other slide into her thigh. Rose grunted in pain as her leg gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Tasha laughed manically.

"What's wrong Rose? Got a little cut?"

Rose tried to pull her self up but the pain in her leg was unbearable and she collapsed again. Tasha was advancing on Rose looking at her like a predator. Tasha was now right in front of Rose with her knife poise ready to make the final blow- Rose closed her eyes waiting for the blow. But it didn't come. Rose heard a grunt and she opened her eyes to see a knife- buried to the hilt- sticking out of Tasha's side. Tasha's head shot up and turned to where the knife came from. There was Dimitri on his knees- his arm still stretched out. Tasha got a wicked look in her eyes as she reached down and pulled the knife out- all 7 inches. Not even a flicker of pain flashed on Tasha's face as the knife was pulled out of her stomach and intestines. Blood fell to the ground in gushes of bright red. They were horrified at the gruesome sight. Tasha didn't even flinch as she head the knife up in the air turning it slightly looking at her blood that know smeared the surface.

"Hmmm… well that was fun. But really? Takes more then that to kill me," she said smirking. She looked down at her wound and touched it murmuring a few words. Her wound closed and looked brand new.

_What the fuck? How the freak am I supposed to kill this bish? _

_**Rose, remember new doesn't always mean better it means weaker.**_

She smiled inwardly at the new information.

She painfully pulled the daggers out of her and the wall trying to avoid grunting in pain. She didn't want to draw attention to her self yet. Now she hoisted her self up and propped her self against the wall. She positioned her knives and called Tasha. Tasha turned her whole body toward Rose and her eyes widened as the 4 knives hit her in her newly closed wound. One and another. Pain flashed on her face as she pulled them out and tried to heal herself. But it didn't work, he eyes widened in panic.

She stepped forward but collapsed in pain not moving.

All time seemed to freeze; Rose started to smile thinking it was over. She stood up and started to make her way to Dimitri and Chris but she was stopped by a blow to the head; causing her head to snap forward and her to fall forward. She groaned in pain as she turned her head to see what had hit her. She could make out a figure standing over her but her sight was blurring. Then slowly the figure came into focus and she could see the cold blue eyes of Tasha.

Tasha was crackling with laughter, "You can't kill me that easily."

Rose's vision started to blur and she could feel the darkness start to over take her again.

Just before the darkness overtook her she murmured, "Fucking cockroach."

* * *

**In case you don't know. Rose called Tasha a cockroach cuz they are difficult to kill and can survive alot of things.**

**Well. how bad was the chapter? tell me if it was good. plz. SO I CAN INHANCE ANY FUTURE STORIES :)**

**so who will save Them now? Thanks for reading. **

**LUVS DIMI :)**


	20. The Beast Within

He watched horrified as Roses head slapped against the floor with a resounding CRACK! He watched as her breath exited her body rapidly, as her mouth moved to form words, and as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Then his eyes snapped up to Tasha's she let out a laugh that was cold and made Dimitri's stomach twist at the cruel demonic sound. She looked down at Rose and a flash of malice and insanity crossed through her eyes.

She had won. The beast inside her rejoiced at its victory. It purred in satisfaction as it surveyed the damage it had inflicted; from the girl beneath it, to the bloody body of nephew that had disowned it, then its eyes looked with brown agony-filled eyes. It vibrated with excitement at the sight of another's pain, it thrived off of it. Then the beast stilled, sending a bolt of rigidness through Tasha, it caught a flash of something in Dimitri's eyes that sent a shock of fear through it. Dimitri's Determination.

With unknown Strength, Dimitri pushed off the floor and onto his feet ; he crossed the floor towards the beast, and let his fist fly into her face. Blood spattered and the beast stumbled back. The beast was stunned, Dimitri advanced and raised his hand to deliver the final blow. But as his fist came down, a clawed hand shot out and grabbed his fist. Its long sharp nails dug into his skin, scrapping away his tan skin to reveal bright red blood as it seeped out of the cuts and onto the gray floor.

Then a voice boomed through the room, "You are worthless," Dimitri stopped mid-scream, he looked up and nearly screamed in terror. Above him was the face of a murderer- a monster. The face was deathly pale; its eyes were pitch black with insanity and rage. It had short wisps of hair the erupted out of random places on its face. Its mouth protruded from her face almost like a muzzle. It had sharp jagged teeth that stuck out from beneath the lips; they glistened with saliva and gleamed in the light. Dimitri tried to pull back but the monster dug its claws deep into his hand and he screamed in pain. With his screams bouncing off the walls, the monster licked its lips in anticipation.

"You are worthless, she is worthless, he is worthless. You think you can stop me? You think you can take me down? You think your stronger then my powers and strength?" Dimitri flinched as the saliva flew from the monsters mouth and covered him in a thick clear sheet.

When he didn't respond, the monster snarled, "You see, you are in awe of my power. It has stunned you into complete silence," The beast stopped and took a whiff of the air, "I can smell your fear, its tantalizing and simply mouthwatering," it licked its lips in hunger. Its body tensed in preparation to lunge at him. D's body screamed at him to move but he was paralyzed with fear. The beast lunged and Dimitri let out a yell of fear, he closed his eyes and waited for those long claws to bury themselves in his side and for those sharp, gleaming teeth to rip into his face.

But it never came. He looked up and saw the person he least excepted.

"**Bitch back the fuck off my Family"**

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D**

**hope you guys have a great amd safe thanksgiving**

**hope you liked the chapter :)**

**loves, Dimi**


End file.
